What Happened?
by Inuzukagirl77
Summary: She decided not to train for any one but herself but what will happen when the one person she had once been training for returns and she pushes him away? NaruHina rated M to be safe
1. What did I do?

**A/N: **Ok YAY new story. Sooo with out further stalling here it is!!!!

**What Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1: What did I do?**

**() 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Hinata had always been amazed at how strong other people were but, even though she tried, she couldn't get that kind of strength.

One day, about 6 months after Uzumaki Naruto left to train, Hinata was sitting in her room, wondering how come she couldn't reach the level of strength that she was training so hard to reach.

I mean she train every day and worked herself, not to the limit but until she was feeling light headed.

All this training was for what? A boy to notice her, for her father's approval, or for some people to stop telling her how weak she is?

No.

Not anymore.

She decided that from now on she was going to only train for her strength.

Not for a boy to notice her or Her father's approval.

She would train until she felt light headed and then keep on going until she only had enough chakra to get her home and to her bed.

Then she would sleep and do it all again the next day.

Yes.

That was her plan.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Hinata trained like this for two years.

Now she had almost mastered all the jutsu the head household could throw at her.

Now she was so strong that she even gave Neji a run for his money and she would even beat her father every once in a while.

She had stopped all her bad habits like her stuttering and the poking her fingers together thing.

Yes Hyuuga Hinata was becoming strong but, what will happen when she finally meets up with the boy she had loved for so long?

She had pushed him out of her mind two years ago.

But now there was word that he had returned.

And this is where the story truly begins.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Uzumaki Naruto had returned from the mission to rescue the Kazakage.

It was a success.

He now had to find a team to help him search for Sasuke.

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha he was stopped.

"Naruto" When he heard this her turned around only to see a hooded man with dark sunglasses.

"Do I know you?" He asked unknowing.

"Yes. I am a comrade of yours. When you see a comrade it is only polite to call them by name. But I see you have forgotten me." The man spoke.

"That lecture giving way of speaking! SHINO?!" Naruto said finally putting the pieces together.

Suddenly the whole ground shook and Naruto turned around only to see no other than Kiba and a very very BIG Akamaru.

"Sorry I'm la- Naruto?" Kiba questioned.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

Kiba went over and sniffed Naruto's shirt.

"It really is you!" Kiba said smelling the sent of ramen.

"You only remember me by smell?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you noticed Kiba, yet failed to notice me." Shino said in his always mono toned voice.

'He's sulking.' Naruto thought.

"WOW! What happened to Akamaru?!" Naruto said noticing the size of the gigantic dog.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked worried.

"Nothing. But he is HUGE! Do dogs really grow that fast?" Naruto asked as he examined the dog.

"Huh? I never really noticed. We spend so much time together I guess it slipped my mind at how fast he was growing." Kiba explained.

"What do you mean 'didn't notice'? When I left he was riding on your head. And now look! Your riding on his back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh... I guess your right." Kiba said, finally noticing.

"Hey where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well she should be here any minute but there's something you should kno-" Kiba didn't have time to finish as Hinata walked up to them.

"Hey Kiba. Um I kinda have to do some work at home, you know how my dad is these days, so tell Kurenia sensei that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Bye." Hinata said, without a hello to Naruto, she started to walk towards the Hyuuga household.

Naruto stood there, amazed at what he saw.

Hinata had really grown up while he was gone.

She know wore a light brown T-shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the back and black capree pants. (I can't really explain it all to well so use your imagination! )

Not to mention how outgoing she had become.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked still watching her go.

"Well Hinata has been going though some 'changes'," Kiba explained how hard Hinata had been working and how she had over come all her bad habits.

All Naruto could think was WOW.

Mostly because she was a Jonin and had been offered the chance for ANBU three times, but turned it down so that she could still spend time with her team.

"Naruto, you noticed Hinata as well," Shino said said once more.

'He's sulking again' Naruto thought.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Hinata didn't know why she was feeling this way all of a sudden.

When she went to talk to Kiba she saw Naruto and how much he had grown.

Her stomach did flips when she saw him.

So she didn't bother to say Hello to him cause she knew if she did her old habit might come back.

She was debating in her mind if she should go back and apologize for not greeting him but then she decided not to.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Naruto wanted to go say Hi to Hinata so he said goodbye to Kiba and Shino and took off towards the Hyuuga household.

Luckily he saw Hinata before she reached the household so know he didn't have to speak with her father.

Naruto ran behind her and grabbed her wrist which made her turn around and fall right on top of him.

They were now in a very promising position.

Hinata pushed her self off of him and dusted herself off.

Naruto got up and did the same.

"Hey Hinata chan!!!" Naruto greeted her.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata returned the greeting.

'Where is the kun?' Naruto thought.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go have some ramen with me later." Naruto asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh... I'm sorry Naruto. I can't. I have to many things to do." Hinata said.

"oh..." was all Naruto said before he started to walk away.

'I'm truly sorry Naruto. I just can't love any one right now. I'm already trying to fight off these feelings I'm having.' Hinata thought as she watched him walk away.

"Bye Naruto." Hinata yelled at him from down the road.

Naruto just put his hand in the air as to wave.

'What did I do?' Was all Naruto could think as he walked back to his house.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

**A/N: **OK well that was the first chapter. So tell me if I should keep going. And if you liked it. Just please review. And I do know that that is not how Naruto really met team 8 after all those years but hey it's my fanfic . REVIEW!!!


	2. I guess so

**A/N: **Ok sooooo New chapter YAY!!!!! Thanks to all that reviewed! Well on with the story!

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I write a story about Naruto?

**Chapter 2: I Guess so...**

Hinata walk the rest of the way home consumed in her thoughts.

'What would happen if I said yes?

Why does he all of a sudden want to go out with me

? Why should I care?!'

She thought of scenarios that could have happened but then she was snapped of of her thoughts when her father spoke.

"Have fun?" He asked

"Huh?" The smartest answer in the book.

"I saw you talking with that boy. Naruto." He cleared things up for her.

"Oh yeah," She answered wondering why he was watching her talk to Naruto.

"So what happened?" He asked taking a seat in the den.

"Well he asked me to go eat ramen with him." She said taking a seat across from him.

"Is that so? Well what did you tell him?" Since when did he become so nosy?

"I told him I had things to do," She answered.

"You should go." He told her.

"WHAT?!" This was strange. Her father never ever acted like this.

"Look I know you are training to become head of the household but you are still a teenager and should enjoy the time you have." He answered her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Ok well bye." She said heading to her room.

Haisashi allowed a rare smile to cross his face, his little girl was all grown up.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Hinata walked to her room to get ready.

All she really needed to do was brush her hair.

It wasn't like she was dressing up for anyone.

As she headed towards the gate that lead out of the Hyuuga compound, she saw Neji and Ten Ten.

"Are you two having fun?" Hinata asked.

Neji glared at her, knowing what she met.

Ten Ten just giggled at this.

"And where are you going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto's" She said as if it wasn't like anything special.

"You two have fun," Neji said as he and Ten Ten waled off.

As Hinata reached the door she hesitated to knock.

_Knock _

_knock_

_knock_

"Hello?" She heard a miserable sounding Naruto on the other side.

"It's me Naruto, Hinata," With that the door flung open.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled eyes shining like little stars.

"Things were taken care of at home so I decided to take you up on your offer," Hinata told him.

"COOL! But it looks like it's going to storm so we might not make it. So we can eat here I mean I have ramen to spare." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Ok." Hinata said as she walked into Naruto apartment.

She had to admit it wasn't the cleanest places but it was cozy.

She saw a small bed, the kitchen which only had a cabinet, a refrigerator, a small table with two chairs and a microwave, There was a couch in the middle of the room with a small TV in front of it.

"You can have a seat on the couch while I prepare the ramen." Naruto told her as he headed to the kitchen.

Hinata did as she was told and toke a seat and suddenly got sucked into the nice soft couch.

"What kind of ramen do you like?" Naruto asked with his head in the cabinet.

"Anythings ok guess." She said as she watched him look though his cabinet.

She walked up behind him. "Hey Naruto?"

Her voice startled Naruto and he hit his head on the top of the cabinet.

"Yeah?" He asked as he rubbed the spot were he hit his head.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to make ramen. I mean I always have people do the cooking for me so I don't really know what it's like to cook something.

"Sure!" You could see the happiness all over his face.

Hinata gave him a small smile.

"Ok so here are the steps.

Open the ramen.

Put it in a bowl

put water in the bowl.

Put the bowl in the microwave. And

set the microwave on 3 minutes

and then you enjoy. Pretty simple when you get the hang of it." Naruto showed her all the steps.

They sat at the table and had small conversations and Naruto told some jokes, Hinata giggled at all of them.

They were having such a good time that three hours past and it started to rain.

"Wow I knew it was going to rain but this is like a tsunami." Naruto noted.

"Well let's look at the weather channel and see what's going on." Hinata suggested.

Click

"And in Konoha expect heavy rain, hail, and a little flash flooding." The weatherman said. "Back to yo-"

click

"Well I better get home before it really starts to pour." Hinata said as she got up.

"You don't need to go out in that storm Hinata! You can stay here until the rain dies down." Naruto said pulling her back on the couch.

"Well I should at least call my father and tell him I'll be late," Hinata agreed.

"Ok," Naruto told her where the phone was and he watched her get up.

Hinata dialed the first number, thunder crashed and lightning shrikes and the power went out.

"fuck"Was all Hinata could say.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Such language!" Naruto teased.

Hinata made her way to the couch and sat beside Naruto.

"Well now what do are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I can think of a few thing" Naruto said raising his eyebrows up and down as to hint something.

"You perv!" Hinata said as she playfully pushed him.

"WHAT! I was going to suggest Hide and seek in the dark," Naruto told her.

"Yeah right," Hinata wasn't all to sure of his answer.

"What should we d-" Hinata couldn't finish as Naruto's lips contacted hers.

It was just like her fantasy she had when she was little.

Naruto then released and they both sat there a little shocked.

"You want to play that game of hide and seek now?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so..." Hinata answered.

**A/N: **OK so another chapter down tell me what you think and what you think will happen in the next chapter in a REVEIW!


	3. Hide and Seek

**A/N: **I'm amazed at how I'm updating so fast but I easily get bored soo this passes the time. Anyway thanks all everyone that reviewed. Now here is your reward.

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it... T-T

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek.**

"Ok so you count first," Hinata told Naruto.

"WHAT!!!! But this was my idea so I should hide first!" Naruto protested.

"Please Naruto... kun." She got him, the kun was back in action.

"Fine,"

'At least I have the kun,' Naruto thought.

"1"

Hinata stood up and looked for a place to hide.

"2"

She found her spot.

"3"

She jumped over all the clutter on the floor.

"4"

She made her way t the kitchen.

"5"

She squeezed between the refrigerator and the cabinet.

"6"

She got comfortable.

"7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come!" Naruto yelled though the house.

Naruto started to think about where she could be hiding, there weren't that many places to hide in his house.

Then he made a plan to find out where she was.

He chose a random direction and started walking and then-

thump

He tripped over a scroll he had laying on the floor.

Hinata giggled at his actions.

"AH HA!!! I knew I could make you laugh! Now I know that you are in the kitchen!" Naruto proclaimed as he got up.

Hinata tried her best to back up more but it didn't work, she was stuck.

Naruto pulled her out of her hiding place.

"HA! Your turn to count!" Naruto said as he lead her to the couch.

"Fine," Hinata said as she sat down.

"1"

Naruto knew right where to hide.

"2"

He walked in the direction of his bed.

"3"

He tripped on the same scroll.

"4"

He got up and rubbed his head.

"5"

He started to walk again.

"6"

He walked a little faster.

"7"

He ran.

"8"

He jumps.

"9"

He slides under the covers.

"10, ready or not here I come,"

He was ready.

What Naruto forgot is that Hide and Seek was easy for a Hyuuga.

Hinata made a hand sign and the Byakugan activated.

'Let's see just where you are' She thought as she looked around the room.

"oh no..." Hinata said under her breath when she found out where he was hiding.

She walked over to the bed and lifted the covers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's wrists and pulled her down on the bed and sat on top of her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Naruto leaned down to kiss Hinata but as soon as he did-

_BOOM!_

His front door flew open and there stood Kiba.

"Hey Naru-What are you guys doing?!" Kiba asked when he say their position.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um Naruto can I talk with you out side?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Naruto said as he got off of Hinata.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall by his door.

"What were you and Hinata doing?" Kiba asked.

"Playing Hide and Seek." Naruto answered.

"Yeah like I believe that!" Kiba said getting more curious.

"IT'S TRUE!" Naruto said in his defense.

"It didn't look like you guys were playing Hide and Seek." Kiba pointed out.

"But we were," Naruto defended himself again.

"Naruto if you hurt Hinata I'm going to beat you so bad you won't even recognize yourself!" Kiba threatened.

"Ok ok, I'm not hurting her," Naruto told him.

"And if you do what it looked like you were doing I'll beat you down worse!" Kiba told him.

"Fine, jeez your like her father or something," Naruto said mumbling the last part.

"Maybe it's because Hinata is like my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt!" Kiba yelled at him.

"I WON'T HURT HER!!!!" Naruto yelled back.

"How can I trust you?" Kiba asked.

"Because..." Naruto started.

"Because..." Kiba said a waiting an answer.

**A/N: **HAHA!!!! I'll keep you guessing!!!!. yeah I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I'll make the next one longer k. And remember to review and thanks to Voice of the Mist for the idea about Kiba! Everyones ideas are welcomed and remember REVEIW!!!!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: **Ok new day new chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed and added my story to their story alert. Now I know that at least you guys like it. So here it is...

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: **Hum... Still don't, wish I did, end of story.

**Chapter 4: The truth comes out.**

Hinata pressed her ear to the door to get a better listen.

"Because..." She herd Naruto start.

"Because..." Kiba repeated him.

Hinata now grew very curious.

"Because I love Hyuuga Hinata! Ok!"Naruto shouted at him.

Hinata went and sat on the couch not believing what she just heard.

'He loves me?'

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

"And how long did it take you to figure that out?" Kiba asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"I guess I finally realized it when I left to train." Naruto said thinking back.

**Flash Back! Oh yeah!**

Naruto walked beside the long, white haired Sanin with a look that showed he was deep in thought.

"Hey Kid, What cha thinking so hard about?" The toad sage asked.

"An old friend," The blond answered walking ahead.

"So is this friend a girl?" The sage asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Oh is it that Haruno girl?" The greatest perv in the world asked.

"No," Naruto said still in his thoughts.

"Oh? Then who is it?" Now he was starting to get curious.

"Hinata," Naruto answered him.

"That Hyuuga girl that is always stalking you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied shortly.

"And why are you thinking of her," The older man asked.

"Well maybe because I miss her the most," Naruto said thinking it over.

"Well you're not in love with her. Are you?" Jiraiya asked another question.

"I'm not sure. And what's with all these questions! I'm I being interrogated or something?!" Naruto asked a question of his own.

"I just want to know what's going on in that small brain of yours that's all." Jiraiya answered.

"MY BRAIN IS NOT SMALL!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Really?! Well you could have fooled me." He told him.

"REALLY!" Naruto yelled again.

**End of Flash Back**

"Is that so?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Well ok... I guess I can trust you. But if you do anything I'm staying by my word." Kiba told him.

"Yea, whatever," Naruto said as he went back into his apartment.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

"I'm getting ready to go to bed now." Naruto told Hinata as he entered.

"oh...ok" Hinata answered still thinking over what he said earlier.

Naruto went into his bathroom and changed into his night clothes.

For the first time in two years Hinata blushed.

She saw Naruto come out of the bathroom with nothing on but orange boxers with little ramen bowls on them.

Naruto just smiled at her redness, it was still glad to know that he could still make her blush after all those years.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Um.. could I have something to sleep in?" She asked of him.

"Oh yeah. Sure!" Naruto said as he went back in the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

After awhile Naruto went to his closet and pulled out a big black T-shirt.

"here," He said tossing the shirt to her.

Hinata went in the bathroom and got changed, the T-shirt went all the way to her knees.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"You know you can sleep with me if you want. I won't bite." He offered. 'maybe' was his after thought.

Hinata got up and went over to sit on Naruto's bed.

She lied down and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," If felt good to admit something she had been holding in for years.

"So you heard?"Naruto asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"yea," Hinata answered.

"I was telling the truth you know?" He reassured her.

"I know," she said.

"Good," He said placing his head on her shoulder.

They both fell fast asleep.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

**Around 10am in the morning.**

"Neji, I want you to go check on Hinata for me. I'm staring to get worried because she didn't call." Haishi ordered.

"Yes sir," Neji said as he started to head out the door.

"She's at Naruto's you know." Haishi told him.

"Yes, I know," He answered.

Neji then set out to find his cousin,

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

Hinata felt something warm behind her and instantly went toward it.

When she felt a body behind her, her eyes shot open.

She didn't know where she was, which was not a safe place to be.

She then noticed the clutter and realized she was at Naruto apartment.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Errr" Naruto mumbled and burrowed his face into Hinata's shoulder.

"Naruto wake up," Hinata said slightly louder.

"Not now Hinata... Hinata?!" His head shot up.

"Good morning to you to." Hinata smiled at him.

"Heh heh, Good morning," Naruto said back.

He leaned down to give Hinata a good morning kiss when-

BOOM!

The door flung open.

"Damn it. Every time," Naruto mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Neji shouted outraged.

"Nothing," Hinata answered.

"Then explain why you are wearing his shirt?" Neji demanded to know.

"Simple, I didn't want to sleep in my ninja attire." Hinata answered smartly.

"Nice excuse but I'm still going to kill him!" Neji said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto turned around and jumped out his window.

"Your father want to see you," Neji told Hinata as he jumped out the window after Naruto.

Hinata got up and slipped her pants on, and headed towards home.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0**

"You fucked up the wrong person, Uzumaki!" Neji yelled running after Naruto.

"Nothing happened I swear!" Naruto shouted at Neji.

"Yeah right." Neji said as he picked up his pace.

"It's not what you think!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Some of the people they passed by laughed and mothers covered up their little ones' eyes because Naruto was still in his boxers.

Naruto started running faster and started changing directions.

"Your as good as dead!" Neji shouted.

As they turned the corner they ran into...

**A/N: **And that is the end of that chapter! Don't forget to review and thank you guys for your ideas! REVIEW!!!


	5. WHAT?

**A/N:**I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a couple weeks I promise that I'll update on a regular basis this time. Cause really... I'm up to chapter ten in my notebook. XD. Well... on with the story.

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: um... still no. Never will.**

**Chapter 5: WHAT!?**

**0()0()0()0()0()**

Naruto was inches away from bumping into the one and only Haishi Hyuuga.

"Um... I can explain," Naruto said referring to himself in only boxers.

"No need," Haishi simply said.

A second later Neji slid around the corner.

"How's Hinata?" Haishi asked turning his attention to Neji.

"She's fine. She was in the bed with Naruto." Neji told him.

"What?" Haishi said in his monotoned voice, but if you knew him well enough you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Um. Well. You see. I didn't want her to sleep on the couch so I offered her the suggestion of sleeping in my bed and she excepted. We didn't do anything!" Naruto explained, yelling the last part to Neji.

"Well then explain why she was only in one of your T-shirts." Neji said.

"Well she didn't want to sleep in her ninja attire so I let her barrow one of my shirts," Naruto defended. himself.

"Then when I came into your apartment why were you leaned over her?" Neji asked. (Neji would make a good interrogator)

"Well. Um. Well..." He was stuck, he couldn't think of anything.

This conversation was all Haishi needed to make a decision.

"Naruto you are not allowed to see my daughter," Haishi told him.

"WHAT!?" Naruto nearly screamed at him.

Haishi said no more, he just turned around, and walked away.

"Thanks a lot Hyuuga. You know why don't you just go screw Ten Ten and keep out of my buisiness" Neji froze at Naruto statement.

Naruto didn't notice and started to walk towards his apartment.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()**

Hinata entered her room and sat on her bed.

She looked over at the mirror across from her and noticed that she was still wearing Naruto's T-shirt.

She went into her closet and changed into a dark purple T-shirt. She folded up Naruto's shirt and placed it on her bed.

**Knock, Knock**

Hinata opened the door to find the maid.

"Hi Taki," Hinata greeted her.

"Hello, Lady Hinata. Your father would like to speak with you." Taki bowed and left to prepare dinner.

Hinata exited her room and headed down the hall to her father's study.

"You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked as she entered the room.

"Yes" Haishi said looking up from his book. "I don't want you seeing Uzumaki Naruto anymore," He said now looking at his book again.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked stepping closer to his desk.

"You don't need to know," He simply answered looking away from his book.

"Yes I do need to know! Is it because I spent the night at his house?!" Hinata yelled at him.

"That and I think he is not powerful enough to protect you," Haishi told her.

"I'm able to take care of myself!" Hinata yelled once again.

Haishi said nothing.

"You'll see, Naruto will become Hokage and you will acknowledge his power!" Hinata snapped at him.

"And until then you are not allowed to see or speak with him!" Haishi said in an authoritative voice.

"It's not fair!" Hinata yelled once more.

"It is fair. Now go tell Naruto," Haishi stated

"Fine!" Hinata said storming out of the room.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked from one side of the door.

"Hinata-chan?!" She could hear the delight in his voice.

He then threw the door open.

"It is you!" Naruto exclaimed hugging her.

"Um...Yea," Hinata said putting on a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked know the smile was forced.

"My father said that I'm not allowed to see or speak with you until you become Hokage," Hinata said sadly looking at the ground.

"oh." Was all Naruto could really say.

Suddenly Naruto face lighten up and a fox like grin was plastered on his face,

"What?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll become Hokage in no time! Believe it!" Naruto reassured her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"I guess this is good bye," Hinata told him.

"Hinata don't say good bye cause then it's like we'll never see each other again. This is like a ... See ya later!" Naruto told her.

"Ok then, See ya later Naruto-kun," Hinata said though a laugh.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a kiss. "Later" Naruto said when they broke apart and then they went their separate ways.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()**

**A/N: **Ok I know the last part was corny but it was sweet. Now I could stop it there but I won't cause I have plenty more in store! And I know I've had Neji out of character and I will fix that in up coming chapters!


	6. The Next Hokage!

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter came out late but my brother put a recriction on the computer that prevented me from going on fanfiction, youtube, and anything that has the word Naruto in it. Also just so you know this chapter was written at 10 at night and then I'm not fully into the righting mood so... No flames please. So here is the next chapter...

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer:** I NO OWN NARUTO! Gezz who even thinks I own Naruto . 

**Chapter 6: The Next Hokage**

Hinata had forgotten to give Naruto's shirt back and she had left her shirt at Naruto's apartment.

Over about five years they had something to remind them of the other.

The smell of ramen was fading out of Naruto's shirt and the smell of blueberries was fading out of Hinata's.** (Man that was cheasey . )**

Over those years they had each grown some.

Haishi noticed a difference in his daughter, she seemed a little depressed, since he told her she was not allowed to see Naruto.

Now it was two days before Christmas and four days before Hinata 20th birthday.

On her 19th birthday she was told she had to find someone to wed by her next birthday or there would be an arranged marriage.

She of course wanted to marry Naruto but he had not yet become Hokage.

But today was the day that Naruto's and Hinata's dream was so close to becoming true.

Naruto was one of the candidates to become Hokage the other candidate was Hatake Kakashi, and today the people voted.

Now since it was so close to Christmas the winner/New Hokage would be chosen at the Annual Christmas Eve Party.

**(Well let's just skip ahead to the party )**

Naruto was dressed up in a bark blue tuxedo since the elders of the village did not approve of him wearing his orange one.

He was up on the balcony awaiting the answer to his long awaited dream.

Hinata was down stairs on the side of the dance floor about as eager to hear the winner as Naruto.

She was in a light purple dress that fit her figure perfectly.

"Um hum!" Tsunade said into the microphone getting everyones attention.

"Welcome to the Annual Christmas Eve Party!It is my honor to present to you the sixth Hokage!" She started.

"Well with out further delay the winner, our new Hokage is..." Hinata and Naruto were on the edge of their seats.

**A/N: **Ok so sorry this chapter was short. But the next one will be longer! So who do you think will become Hokage well wait till next week to see! And the Next chapter will be better than this one. Ok REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Narutokun

**A/N: **Hello my peoples. Ok I'm going to say sorry once more for the late update. I HAVE AN EXCUSE THOUGH! Ok I was going to update last Sunday but forgot and then Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I was camping with my class. And then Thursday and Friday my brother blocked Fanfiction, Youtube, and any thing with the word Naruto or Image in it. Well Enough of my explaining and on with the long awaited chapter...

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto the Itachi, Sasuke battle would be over! (Those who read the manga know what I'm talking about)

**Chapter 7: Naruto-kun...**

"What?!" Naruto's voice rang though the building.

"You heard me," Tsunade told him.

"But why Kakashi?" Naruto's voice was so load everyone could hear.

"Well-" Tsunade was cut of by Kakashi.

"I decline" Kakashi simply said, which shocked everyone.

"Why?" Tsunade had to ask, but she was slightly happy because she had originally voted for Naruto.

"Well... It's simple if you think about it. I wouldn't be fit for the job. I'd be read my book when I should be reading mission reports and things along that line." Kakashi explained.

"Well then... I guess Uzumaki Naruto is the next Hokage!" Tsunade exclaimed into the microphone. Which was fallowed by a loud cheer.

"I guess the best man won," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"You know he did!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata got up and left and decide that she would surprise Naruto tomorrow.

Naruto ran down the stairs onto the dance floor. He got congratulations and a few handshakes here and there but always afterwards he would go back to the search of trying to find his purple ninja. Finally the party was over and he still had not found Hinata.

'I guess she forgot about me' Naruto thought as he kicked an unlucky pebble that happen to find it's way into Naruto's path.

**0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 ()**

**The next day! **

Naruto was looking out the big window in the Hokage office. Thinking about only one thing, Hinata. He now had his Hokage robe and Hokage (pimp) hat.

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you," a Jonin said popping his head into the room.

"Send them in," Naruto said not looking away from the window.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around only to be talked into a hug by a girl. She had her arms around his torso hugging him as hard as she could without hurting him. Naruto swore he knew who the was.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging her back in realization.

Hinata had grown. Her hair was now to the end of her back and Naruto, being the perv he is, noticed her breast were a whole lot bigger.

"I thought you forgot about me," Naruto told her.

"How could I forget about you? Your the most amazing person I've ever met!" Hinata told him.

Naruto and Hinata spent the whole day together looking over mission reports, what missions were available, and assigning missions. Naruto was now sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, sleeping and Hinata was sitting in between his legs reading over a s-ranked mission she just so happened to pick up.

"Hey Naruto-kun?"Hinata called to him.

"Hm?" Naruto grunted opening an eye.

"Do you know what mission this is?" She asked pointing to the scroll.

"Yea. That's the one to bring Teme back." Naruto told her.

"Well Why don't you finish it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was to depressed after I couldn't see you that I just didn't go on the mission." Naruto explained.

"Well why don't you go on it now?" She questioned.

"I guess I will, Thanks for suggesting it," Naruto said and then kissed Hinata's forehead. Hinata just giggled. (aren't they sweet! )

"You two are just like Naruto's parents." Naruto's head snapped up at the mention of his parents.

**A/N: **Ok well I hope you guys and girls enjoyed that chapter and I'll have the new chapter soon. Hm... Who is this person that knows about Naruto's parent? Well read the next chapter and find out! And don't forget to review!!!!


	8. Minato and Kushina

**A/N: **See I told you I'd have the next chapter soon! Ok so I don't have much to say so well... Here is the next chapter!

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: **Still no D:

**Chapter 8: Minato and Kushina**

**Warning! This chapter contains spoilers!**

"You knew my parents?!" Naruto asked

"Of course. I'm not as young as I look," The blond medic said.

"Who are- well were they?" Naruto's curiosity was growing.

"Ok ok, get comfy, this is a long story." Tsunade told them.

"We already are," Naruto answered smartly.

"Smart mouth, just like your mother." Tsunade said shaking her head.

"Get on with the story!" Naruto urged.

"Your father was Minato Namizaki, The fourth Hokage an-"

"My father was the forth?!"

"Yes, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother was not from Konoha but from the village hidden in the whirlpool. She came to Konoha shortly after she found out she was pregnant with you. Now your mother and father did all those sweet things you and Hinata do, like spending the day together reading over missions. But when Minato took you to seal the Kyuubi in you they said your mom diapered and no one from this village has seen or heard from her since. Most people think she ran away because she knew what would happen to Minato after he sealed it and thought the same might of happened to you. But a lot of the villagers loved her and still have hope that she is alive." Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade sama, what did Naruto kun's mother look like?" Hinata asked.

"She was a sight to behold. She had orange, red hair that was to the back of her legs and she had these sparkling green eyes. All the men in the village wanted her but they all knew she was Minato's," Tsunade explained.

"How did they come up with my name?"

"Well Naruto, it was out of the first non perverted books that Jiriaya wrote. The main character's name was Naruto and Minato and Kushina both agreed that they wanted their son to grow up just like the ninja in his book. And that is exactly how you have grown up." Everyone in the room became sad at the mention of the dead sanin.

"Well it's getting late. Naruto go take Hinata home," Tsunade suggested, breaking the silence.

They all left the room and Naruto and Hinata headed towards the Hyuuga household.

"Naruto kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked stopping.

**A/N: **And that was that! Just so you know no one really knows if Kushina is alive or dead, well except for Masashi Kishimoto. And yes Jiriaya is dead T,T . He was killed by Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. And don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
